


Soulmates Doesn't Mean Lovers Every Lifetime

by Moonfire14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dan dies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, It is just once though, M/M, Soulmates, and implied in the end, lifetimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Soulmates doesn’t mean lovers every lifetime’ </p><p>Dan and Phil were made to be be friends, made to be together, made to love each other and it’s a bond that runs deep, transcending lifetimes. They are soulmates and no one would argue about that because all they have to do is look.</p><p>A look into the past, present, and future of Phan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates Doesn't Mean Lovers Every Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I was scrolling through my tumblr when I found a post of Avatar the Last Airbender and it had gifs of Toph and Aang and Korra and that girl (I don’t watch Korra XD), and a few other people that had been close friends or possibly in a relationship and each gif had one word on it and the sentence it made was: Soulmates doesn’t mean lovers every lifetime’ and all I could think about besides Taang was Phan and so this came about. I am sorry if the beginning of this is not accurate to the time frame I set it in because I didn't do to much research .But I hope you guys like it!

//x//

The first time they met in the beginning of their lifetimes together, they could barely have been called friends. Partners but not friends and they were only partners in the business sense because of their fathers. The truth of the matter was that they despised each other to begin with. Over the course of their successful career, they became gruding friends but never anything close to what they would have in other life times.

Their first lifetime together began in 1867 in England and their fathers were partners in a railroad company but they didn’t mix business with their family lives so it wasn’t until they decided to teach their sons to take over the business that the soulmates met. They were known in this lifetime as Daniel and Philip and Daniel was fifteen and Philip seventeen on the day their paths crossed.

Daniel lifted his arms above his head and leaned back, popping the bones his back satisfyingly before he fixed his posture and said to his father, who sat looking out the window, “Is your partner always this late Father? It seems incompetent to be so late when the train is going to leave soon.”

“Daniel control your tongue. I will not have you speaking like that about a partner of mine.”

Daniel sighed and propped his chin up in his palm. They had decided to have the meeting in an empty train car so Daniel had nowhere to escape to in order to escape his boredom which he guessed what precisely why his father chose the venue. He fiddled with the gold colored buttons on his brown vest before straightening out the vest over his crisp white button up. His father sighed as he looked down at his pocket watch.

“Daniel would you please stop fidgeting?”

“Your son being difficult as well?” A more joyful voice than Daniel’s father asked. “I apologize about our lateness but Philip was being quite difficult about coming today.”

Daniel looked up to see a dark haired man bowing slightly to Daniel’s father. Beside him was a black haired boy with pale skin and bright eyes that were a mix of blue, green and yellow that Daniel could see even from where he sat. He wasn’t as extravagantly dressed as either of their fathers but was more simply dressed like Daniel in a black waistcoat and a white button up.

As their fathers struck up a conversation, the older boy moved to sit beside Daniel who simply said,” Philip I presume?”

The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes before saying lowly where their fathers could not hear, “Let us get one thing straight Daniel. I do not like you or your father. Nor do I look forward to working with you in a business that should be mine alone.”

Daniel smirked as he pushed a curly ponytail back over his shoulder before holding out his hand. “Then we are on same page. Future partners?”

Philip took his hand with a quick nod.

From this lifetime they carry to all the other lifetimes on from this point Daniel's curly hair and Phillip’s multi colored eyes that Dan falls in love with.

…………

Their next life together is hardly one worth mentioning. They barely know each other in 1924. They were Daniel and Philip in this life as well. Daniel had been nineteen and Philip had been twenty. They would have been lovers in this lifetime if life had not been so cruel. They didn’t have time to get to know each other before a bullet fired from another’s hand took Daniel’s life.

The don’t carry much good from this lifetime. This is where Dan carries on his existential crisis problems and Phil carries on his love of lions.

……………

In their next lifetime they are the best of friends through thick and thin, This time they are Dan and Phil. The first time they meet in this lifetime is the year 2009 and Dan is eighteen and Phil is twenty two. It’s the biggest age difference they have had in a lifetime but it doesn’t hinder them from meeting and it’s like a puzzle piece clicking into place.

Dan tapped his fingers restlessly on his leg. He was going to meet Phil in person for the first time and he couldn’t be sure how that would feel but he would know soon as the train was already stopping. With a deep breath he grabs his bag and heads off the train.

And there’s Phil pulling him in for a hug with bright eyes that are three different colors and he loves him already. Not romantically this time but he loves him like a long lost friend, like someone he was waiting his entire life to meet.

And the story continues from there. Phil is already a YouTuber but he makes Dan into one as well and after a few years of friendship they move in together and everything is great. That is until 2012. The only snag in that lifetime. And the first time, Dan ever tried to break from Phil. It wouldn’t be the last lifetime he would try but he never could succeed in ripping Phil out from his timeline. He couldn’t cut away that part of him and eventually he gave up and things got better. Their life moved on with happy memories they made together.

Eventually they did get married to two beautiful girls. Dan found his first but Phil took awhile to find his but they did. Things only got better from there. But even their wives would admit, with the smallest bit of jealousy tinting their voices, that no one was closer to one of the men than the other.

That is one of their longest lifetimes together. And from it they carry on the vlogging.

……………….

There next life together begins in 2123. The years before they meet never seem to matter. It’s the longest between lives that they have gone and in this lifetime they walk the delicate line between friends and lovers before plunging into becoming lovers for the first time in their lifetimes. From this lifetime on they are lovers after having tasted what it meant to be lovers on top of being soulmates. 

In this lifetime they are Dani and Philippa. Not too much about them is different from their previous life except that they are girls for the first time They met almost the same way, were vloggers, and came to live together. The biggest event in their timeline from this lifetime was day they became lovers. Dani was twenty four and Philippa was twenty eight.

Dani was shooting a truth and dare video live with Phili when it happens.

“Why don’t you wear your natural hair more,” Phili asked as she twirled a curl from Dani’s long hair around her index finger as she laid vertically across the couch just behind Dani so all Dani had to do was lean her head back to touch Phili’s arm and shoulder.

“Cause its a mess Phili,” Dani said as she moved the interface screen so that they could be seen more clearly. “Okay so truth or dare Phili?”

 

“Oh I get the first one. Okay. Umm. Truth.”

 

“You heard her guys,” Dani said as the chat filled up with truths. “Here’s one. Are you in a relationship?”

“No. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Dani answered without a second thought. The chat filled up and Phili read out the first one she say. “Do a sexy dance while you take your hoodie off.”

“Um. I am not wearing a shirt under this,” She hissed to Phili.

“Are you at least wearing a bra? If you are then that should be fine.”

Dani sighed before backing the interface up and sitting up on her knees. She swayed her hips to an unheard beat, rolling over the couch cushion as her hands slid across the thin line of skin between her jeans and her hoodie before she grasped the edge of the garment and pulled it up teasingly slow. More and more pale smooth skin was revealed and Phili couldn’t help but stare as more skin and a white bra covering Dani’s moderately sized breasts were revealed. Whoa. She wasn’t sure if she could take more dares.

More truths and dares passed before Dani was dared to kiss Phili. Phili’s heart was racing as Dani inched closer on the couch to Phili and it didn’t help much that Dani was still in just skinny jeans and her bra. Phili closed her three colored eyes as Dani’s lips brushed so softly across Phili’s. There was almost no pressure and it was gone in a second. Until Phili was sliding a pale hand into Dani’s curls and pulling her mouth forward. Their mouths moved together gently as they discovered the other in a new way. Phili’s tongue traced lightly at the seam of Dani’s lips and with a surprised noise the other girl opened up to her. A few minutes later they remembered they were on camera and continued with their video but the spark was undeniable and their relationship was forever changed.

They carried on their romantic love.

……….

There are more lifetimes they love though before another big event changes their lifetime. It was the year 3009 on October 19. They are Dan and Phil again, Dan is eighteen and Phil is twenty two. And that is the year where they remember. They know their lifetimes. What they loved through and how it changed them and Dan likes to think it was for the best but now he has Phil and knows he will have him for many more lives.

Neither of them knows that they won't have anymore lives together. They remember because it is their last. With each lifetime they added something new and it changed them, changed the ones around them, maybe even changed the world. They had lived well and had been good people and they had left behind a legacy.

Their legacy carried them to the next life.

………………………..

“Hello guys. I am Faith,” A brown haired girl whose eyes were three different colors said with a grin into a camera. “Amazing Faith if you will or Faithisnotonfire or if you are really feeling up to it AmazingFaithisnotonfire.” She laughed. “I am Faith Lester and I am here with my best friend Simon Liguori.” A brown haired boy popped into frame with a laugh.

It was the beginning of a new timeline.


End file.
